Pelangi di matamu
by mutmut chan
Summary: Wonkyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun. Kyuwon. Sekuel dari "Puisi untuk Kyuhyun". Jika selama ini saja mengagumi tanpa diketahui sudah terasa sakit, lalu seberapa sakit cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu?


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, fluff (?)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : God

Note : Bagi yang baru nemu, harap baca fanfic yang "Puisi untuk Kyuhyun" dulu, kalo langsung yang ini nanti bingung.

_Mutmut chan proudly presents…_

_Sekuel "Puisi untuk Kyuhyun"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Pelangi di matamu**_

_Namun tiba-tiba saja televise itu mati._

_"Mwoya!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal._

_"Sssstt…" Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk._

_"Yah! Siapa kau?!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketakutan._

_"__Na… Choi Siwon imnida.__"_

_._

_._

_._

Di sebuah kamar terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. **Cho Kyuhyun **tampak tengah membolak-balik sebuah buku. Dengan matanya yang terpejam, jemarinya berusaha meraba dan menghafal bentuk-bentuk huruf dalam buku itu yang timbul. Sementara itu, laki-laki lain yang bernama **Choi Siwon **tengah memetikkan jarinya pada senar gitar yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya.

"Darimana kau belajar membuat puisi-puisi itu?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Menghela nafas panjang namun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah pernah menanyakannya dan aku sudah menjawabnya dengan jelas." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kini belum teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Jadi kau penggemar rahasiaku?" Tanya Siwon yang masih belum menyerah. Siwon datang ke apartemen itu ketika tau Ahra sedang bekerja, tapi Kyuhyun justru sedang semangat-semangatnya belajar huruf braile.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia pelajari sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah suara Siwon yang tadi didengarnya.

"Aku bukan penggemar rahasiamu…" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"…Aku ini hanya orang yang peduli padamu… dari kejauhan." Lanjutnya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun selalu terdengar puitis baginya.

"Ayo kita temui dokter. Matamu…" Siwon tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dan kini berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun. memperhatikan dengan seksama keindahan dihadapannya itu.

"..Aku yakin matamu masih bisa disembuhkan." Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terkulai dipahanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Seperti ini sudah cukup." Jawabnya.

oOo

_Jika selama ini saja mengagumi tanpa diketahui sudah terasa sakit, lalu seberapa sakit cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu?_

"Tentu saja bisa. Ada operasi yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuatmu melihat lagi. Namun biayanya mahal sekali." Jelas seorang laki-laki yang diketahui sebagai seorang dokter itu ketika suatu hari Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sudah sejak awal hal ini yang akan didengarnya dari rumah sakit mana pun. Meskipun ia mempunyai tabungan dan kakaknya yang masih bekerja, tapi Kyuhyun hitung masih belum cukup.

"Ini hasil tes-nya. Jika sewaktu-waktu kau merubah pikiranmu dan ingin melakukan operasi, kau bisa menghubungiku." Dokter itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Kyuhyun yang berisi hasil tes matanya.

Kyuhyun membayar administrasi rumah sakit itu sebelum berjalan pulang dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Suara bel pintu yang berbunyi membuyarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam, namun sang kakak perempuan belum juga pulang. Kini tinggallah Kyuhyun sendiri di apartemen itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun di depan sebuah layar yang menghubungkannya dengan si Tamu di luar.

"Tebak siapa?" Jawab suara yang sudah sangat familiar itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera membukakan pintu itu untuk Siwon.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Siwon ketika ia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

"Belum. Bagaimana latihan hari ini?" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur dengan tangannya yang meraba tembok sebagai penunjuk. Siwon mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hari ini lancar. Aku ingin kau datang saat konser perdana kami itu." Kata Siwon mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di salah satu meja makan yang juga berada di dapur itu.

Kyuhyun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air minuman. Tangannya kemudian meraba-raba rak dimana gelas-gelas ditata berjejer. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menuangkan air dingin itu ke dalam gelas.

"Hey…" Tiba-tiba saja Siwon sudah berada di belakang Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang berada di tangannya. PRANGGG… Bunyi nyaring mengisi apartemen yang biasanya sepi itu.

"Ya Tuhan Siwon!" Kyuhyun yang terkejut refleks membentak Siwon yang mengagetkannya.

"Ah maaf, Kyu.. aku tidak bermaksud.." Siwon sudah akan memunguti pecahan gelas itu ketika Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Pemuda itu sudah berjongkok dan memunguti serpihan-serpihan tajam itu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Disini aku yang buta, jadi aku yang salah. Aku tidak melihatmu berdiri disitu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Siwon membantu Kyuhyun mengumpulkan pecahan yang untuk tidak terlalu banyak itu.

"Tapi benar kan?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun pun semakin meninggi. Siwon mendecak kesal. Hal itu membuat suasana yang semula baik-baik saja terasa aneh.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pindah di ruang tv. 30 menit berlalu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Suara tv yang dinyalakan berhasil mengisi suasana yang terasa canggung itu.

"_Mianhae…_" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Pemuda tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon yang semula duduk agak jauh dari pemuda itu pun segera mendekat. Gitaris band itu segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun lembut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak ikut terpancing emosi. Kau pasti sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Siwon membelai kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di dadanya.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan sejak pertemuan mereka secara resmi. Kyuhyun yang semula berpikir bahwa semuanya telah berakhir ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan dan buta, tidak menyangka jika Siwon akan mencari dan menemuinya.

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta atau kejelasan status atas hubungan mereka seperti yang Kyuhyun harapkan. Namun setidaknya 2 hari sekali, Siwon akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun di apartemennya. Hal itu sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun yang pada awalnya hanya seorang fans yang menggilai idola-nya itu.

Perhatian-perhatian yang selama ini Siwon berikan pun membuat Kyuhyun senang. Paling tidak, Kyuhyun tau bahwa Siwon peduli.

"Aku sudah ke rumah sakit hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun masih menikmati pelukan Siwon.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Siwon menyamankan tubuhnya diatas sofa tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun. tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan kaos yang Siwon pakai.

Siwon hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika ia sedari tadi sudah membaca hasil tes itu di atas meja beserta sebuah buku tabungan atas nama Kyuhyun.

Air mata meleleh dari kedua mata Kyuhyun. Cairan-cairan panas itu membasahi kaos Siwon yang berwarna biru.

"Ssshh.. _Gwenchana.." _Siwon menyeka cairan bening itu dari wajah Kyuhyun.

oOo

Hari itu adalah hari minggu. Hal itu berarti Siwon bisa bersantai seharian karena tidak ada jadwal latihan. Namun hari itu Siwon berniat untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan sekedar mencari udara segar. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjanji bertemu di taman yang dulu Siwon pernah janjikan. Kyuhyun dengan keras kepala menolak tawaran Siwon yang akan menjemputnya. Ia tau pemuda itu pasti lelah maka dari itu agar tidak membuang waktu Kyuhyun memilih naik taksi ke tempat itu.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sampai di tempat itu lebih awal. Hampir 5 menit Kyuhyun menunggu namun tidak tampak tanda-tanda akan kehadiran Siwon. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menghampirinya dari arah sebelah kiri.

"Hey…" Sapa Siwon tepat di samping telinga kiri Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kiri namun '_cup' _sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun memukul pelan tubuh Siwon yang kini berada di depannya.

"Hehe." Siwon hanya meringis dan segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kau pikir kau sedang mengajak seorang gadis berkencan?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon namun hal itu percuma karena tenaga Siwon jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Aish! Kau ini cerewet sekali." Gerutu Siwon tanpa mengindahkan penolakan Kyuhyun dan menarik pemuda itu menuju tempat-tempat yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sekarang kau tidak pernah membuatkan puisi lagi untukku?" Tanya Siwon sembari menjilati es krimnya sebelum meleleh.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia memasukkan sesendok es krim penuh ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa kebas dan dingin menyerang mulutnya.

"Mmph!" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa sekaligus rasa dingin itu. Siwon tertawa melihatnya.

"Yah! _Paboya.._" Ujar Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Mereka kini kembali duduk di taman dimana mereka bertemu tadi.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Siwon.

Siwon terlihat berpikir. Kedua alisnya bertaut sambil matanya menerawang ke arah langit yang mulai terlihat gelap karena hari sudah sore.

"Kau tau kenapa langit itu biru?" Tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan salah satu lengannya di sandaran bangku taman.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Siwon sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun menendang kaki Siwon kasar.

"Awww… _waeyoo~" _Siwon mengelus kakinya yang baru saja ditendang Kyuhyun.

"Puisi macam apa itu? Kau bilang puisi kenapa jadi pertanyaan tidak jelas seperti itu." Omel Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan kembali satu sendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Um, baiklah, kali ini aku serius." Siwon berdehem sebentar.

"Kau tau kenapa hujan sering kali turun dan sulit reda sekarang?"

Kyuhyun dengan sendok eskrim masih dimulutnya menggeleng. Siwon tersenyum jahil.

"Karena pelanginya ada dimatamu." Bisik Siwon di telinga kiri Kyuhyun.

"Yah! _Mwoyeyo?_" Protes Kyuhyun sembari memukul lengan Siwon berkali-kali. Kyuhyun merasa Siwon pantas mendapatkan hal itu karena puisinya yang sangat tidak nyambung.

Siwon sendiri menertawakan gombalannya yang gagal.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam ketika Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Hari itu benar-benar mereka habiskan berdua. Kyuhyun berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan melupakan hari ini bersama Siwon.

"Setelah ini langsung mandi dan tidur." Pesan Siwon sambil membetulkan letak mantel Kyuhyun. mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Siwon menolak masuk karena ia juga harus segera pulang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hyung juga."

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam Kyuhyun." Siwon menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun memberinya isyarat agar segera masuk. Namun tiba-tiba tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu kembali menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir merah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tidak menduga hal itu pun terlihat shock. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika Siwon menekan bibirnya menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Wajah Kyuhyun terasa panas. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. Namun baru ketika pemuda itu akan memejamkan matanya Siwon sudah menarik bibirnya lagi.

Siwon memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk itu.

"Lagi?" Bisik Siwon. Wajahnya masih begitu dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Namun Siwon anggap wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin memerah itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Dengan perlahan Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke tembok dan meletakkan tangan kananya di leher Kyuhyun sementara yang satunya menahan pinggang pemuda itu.

Siwon baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuhnya.

"_Jalja._" Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Siwon menjilat bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

oOo

_Meskipun itu kecil, yang namanya harapan, tetap harapan kan? _

Kyuhyun tengah jatuh cinta saat ini. sesekali Ahra akan memergoki Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab bahkan ketika dia sendirian. Terkadang pemuda itu bahkan akan bersenandung ketika mandi.

Seperti pagi itu, meskipun sedikit terkejut, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Ne, Yeoboseyo?" _Sapa Kyuhyun pada si penelpon.

"_Oh, Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah makan hari ini?_" Tanya si penelpon yang tentu saja Siwon.

"Eung. Kau sudah?" Kyuhyun terlihat menggapai-nggapai kursi sebelum duduk diatasnya.

"_Aku sudah. Hm, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberitahu mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku akan jarang mampir kesitu._" Jelas Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar terburu-buru.

Senyuman segera lenyap dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Wae?_"

"_Aku ada pekerjaan sambilan. Jadi mungkin setelah latihan aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk ke rumahmu._"

Tidak punya waktu lagi ya? Seketika itu juga harapan yang sedang bermekaran dalam hati Kyuhyun kini perlahan-lahan mulai layu.

"Oh. _Arasseo._" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kecewa sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

oOo

_Lalu aku ini sebenarnya siapa di matamu?_

Sudah genap sebulan Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun datang mengunjungi Kyuhyun di apartemennya. Pemuda itu pun kini untuk membunuh waktu berusaha mengirimkan hasil tulisannya ke majalah-majalah atau Koran untuk dimuat. Ia tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan uang sang kakak untuk biaya hidup.

"Kau putus dengan gitaris tampan itu?" Tanya Ahra suatu sore ketika ia baru pulang kerja. Meskipun kadang Ahra sering pulang malam dan tidak mengobrol dengan adiknya, namun ia tau ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Kyuhyun yang tengah mendengarkan tv hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kalian jarang bertemu sekarang?" Tanya Ahra lagi.

"Dia sibuk." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Memang susah ya punya pacar orang sibuk." Goda Ahra.

"Yah! Aku dan Siwon tidak pacaran." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal dari arah pintu.

"S-Siwon?" Ahra terkejut ketika Siwon sudah berada di ruangan itu. Ah, ia pasti lupa tidak menutup pintu lagi.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Benarkah yang datang itu Siwon?

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, oke?" Ahra segera mengambil dompetnya dan berlari ke luar. Ia merasakan suasana yang aneh diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Siwon?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha mempertajam indera pendengarannya. Ia berusaha mendengarkan pergerakan dari pemuda yang dirindukannya itu.

"Hi, Kyu…" Jawab Siwon canggung.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mendekati Siwon.

"Kita… tidak pacaran ya?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun terpaku. Jadi Siwon mendengarnya. Tapi nada suara itu…

"Lalu kita ini apa?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Seandainya Kyuhyun bisa melihat raut wajah Siwon kala itu. namun nada suara yang dingin itu…

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, kupikir…" _Kupikir kau benar-benar pergi._ Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau aku bekerja. Jadi selama ini.." Nada suara Siwon terdengar kecewa.

"Aku mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya operasimu. Aku pikir jika ditambah dengan sedikit uang tabunganmu akan cukup. Tapi ini…" Lagi-lagi Siwon menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tampaknya benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan menyambutnya seperti ini.

Namun Kyuhyun terlihat lebih terkejut lagi. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa? Kau mengumpulkan uang? Bukankah sudah bilang operasinya tidak bisa?"

"Kau bohong, Kyu…" Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan lirih itu serasa menancap di hati Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Terlalu banyak yang harus mereka debatkan kala itu hingga hanya pertanyaan itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau bisa melihat lagi.."

"Apa tidak cukup dengan seperti ini?!" Potong Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang marah pada Siwon karena menggantungkan perasaannya selama ini? kenapa justru sekarang Siwon yang marah? Pertanyaan it uterus berputar di benak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku ingin kau bisa melihat lagi karena aku peduli padamu."

"_Bullshit_." Bentak Kyuhyun. emosi benar-benar menguasai akal sehatnya kali ini.

"Kalau kau memang peduli padaku, kau seharusnya bisa menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini. kalau kau mengira ini semua salahmu, tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku memang tidak ingin operasi karena aku tidak mempunyai biaya, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menerima uangmu. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kita ini apa, Siwon!..." amarah Kyuhyun akhirnya meledak.

"…Apa kau pikir selama ini aku tidak ragu-ragu dengan hubungan kita karena kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku.. lalu ketika aku yakin kau benar-benar peduli padaku karena kau mencintaiku, kau pergi begitu saja..." Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Emosinya benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"…Kalau kau tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku saja. Kau.. pergi saja dari sini." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dengan aku yang tidak menyatakan perasaanku bukan berarti aku tidak benar-benar peduli padamu, Kyu.. Tidakkah kau bisa merasakannya selama ini? untuk apa aku susah payah mencarimu, untuk apa aku bekerja mencari uang untukmu jika aku tidak peduli padamu…"

"Pergi…" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon. Meskipun bukan itu sebenarnya maksud Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu hanya lelah. Jika setelah sekian lama pemuda itu terlalu terlihat tegar dan baik-baik saja, maka kinilah saat pertahanan pemuda itu runtuh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku pergi setelah kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?" Tanya Siwon yang dengan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun meskipun pemuda itu berontak. "_Mianhae…_" bisik Siwon yang masih berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua hanya belum mengerti akan cinta yang datang menghampiri.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya benar-benar bersandar penuh pada tubuh Siwon yang kokoh. Ia membiarkan pemuda memeluk erat-erat tubuhnya.

oOo

Suara alunan gitar dan drum menggema di aula besar itu. Suara sang vokalis dan gerak lincahnya berhasil membuat para penonton histeris. Tak lama kemudian lagu yang berdurasi 6 menit itu berakhir. Para personil band itu yang bermandikan keringat tetap tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka kea rah penonton.

Tiba-tiba seorang personil mereka, tepatnya sang gitaris meraih microfon dihadapannya dan menatap ke seluruh aula.

"Terima kasih untuk penonton yang telah hadir dalam konser perdana kami. _I love you…" _Ucapnya dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya ketika ia tersenyum. Kalimat sederhana itu berhasil membuat para fans berteriak histeris.

"Tapi khusus untuk penonton yang duduk di kelas VVIP dengan nomor kursi 13… _Baby, Saranghae…_" Kata Choi Siwon sambil membentuk tanda hati dengan 2 lengannya di atas kepala.

Para fans kembali histeris.

"AAAWWWW…." Ahra ikut berteriak histeris sebelum pukulan mendarat dilengannya.

"Yah!" Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan adik semata wayangnya Kyuhyun yang sedang _blushing _parah.

Ahra hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ciyeee…ciyeee.." godanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah.

.

.

.

"_Chukkae!_" Choi Siwon segera membalikkan tubuhnya begitu ia mendengar suara kekasihnya itu. malam itu akhirnya ia dan bandnya berhasil menggelar konser perdana mereka di Seoul.

Setelah selesai konser, Kyuhyun segera menuju ke _backstage _untuk memberi semangat pada kekasihnya itu.

Siwon menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Member bandnya yang lain bersiul dan menyorakinya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku mala mini?" Tanya Siwon masih belum melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyebutkan nomor kursiku, _idiot._" Kata Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya. "_Jjinja?_"

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Aku tampan kan?" Goda Siwon sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aish. Sepertinya aku harus menuntut dokter itu. Apa operasimu belum selesai, hmm? Bagaimana kau tidak bisa melihat ketampanan kekasihmu ini?"

Kyuhyun memukul bahu Siwon dengan kasar.

"Yah!"

END.

Saia lagi UTS loh saudara-saudara… dan saia belum belajar tapi malah nglembur bikin fanfic… acam mana pula ini -_-

Um, how is it? Sebenernya ini karena saia lagi galau aja jadi fanfic buat pelarian, tapi malah agak gimanaaa gitu. Klimaksnya juga kurang jleb karena mendadak darah rendah saia kumat *ngeles*. Oke, ini masih jam 2:20 pagi, masih ada waktu buat belajar *tapi terus saia tidurnya kapan? -_-

Um, apa-apaan ya saia itu pas adegan ciuman kok pake ada acara Siwon bilang "Lagi?" segala… ya iyalah Kyuhyun mau lagi, gue juga mau kaleeee *author desperado* hwaaaaa~

Oke, mohon maaf kalo ada salah tulis, typo, atau keterangan yang kurang.

Read n Review?

Dengan merindukanmu hey _someone _disana,

Mutmut Chan.

*betewe kenapa saia malah curcol* aish! -,-


End file.
